Kidnap?
by RavenSara84
Summary: It started out as a normal day for Tsubasa as he made his way to the WBBA.  And then he heard a noise, then he saw a blue box becoming visible before his eyes.


Title: Kidnap?

Rating: G

Notes: A crossover with Beyblade Metal Fusion and Doctor Who

Summary: It was to be a normal day for the Earth Eagle blader, but then a blue police box appeared and a strange man.

He was walking along the street towards the WBBA when he heard an unusual sound, a kind of whooshing noise. He looked down the alley way across the street and watched as a blue Police box appeared on site, just, slowly appeared, growing more and more visible in each second until it was solid.

Blinking his amber eyes he sprinted across the road and went up to the Police box, inspecting it, unsure of what to make of it when he heard the door open and a man fell out.

The man had floppy brown hair, hazel eyes and was wearing a suit, with a bow tie.

_Seen stranger things I guess._ He thought to himself as the man panted out of breath.

"Right, well, that's Rule number 349: If a sweet old lady in a cardigan with a knitting bag offers you cookies, run like hell. Do not stop go, do not collect 100 pounds,"

_Ah, British._ He noticed the man looked up at him finally and gave a wave.

"Ah, hello. Um… You been standing about for long?" He wrung his hands nervously.

"Ever since I heard that," The teen gestured to the box and the other man smiled gleefully.

"Oh she's marvelous… most people never notice," He glanced back over; "So why could you hear her?" He brought out some kind of device, which the teen thought was a torch given by the green light, but something told him otherwise; "You're a human…"

_What? _He thought to himself in shock, after all who would say that?

"Are you saying that you're not?" He asked.

"Well, no. Time Lord,"

"But you look…"

"We came first," He said sternly and then smiled once more; "I'm The Doctor," He held out his hand.

"Tsubasa," The teen shook the offered hand, wondering what was wrong with this man.

_Then again, he might very well be an alien, considering this box of his did just appear out of thin air._

"Nice to meet you, now, do take this advice, if you meet a sweet…."

"Rule number 349?" The teen asked and the Doctor nodded; "Yea, I heard that when you came out of the box,"

"A box? A _box?_ This is what is called a TARDIS!" The Doctor said with shock, applauded that someone would call _his_ TARDIS a box.

"A what?"

"A TARDIS!" The Doctor repeated, then remembered something; "It stands for _Time and Relative Dimension in Space. _TARDIS,"

Tsubasa eyed the man wearily; "All right,"

"Look, it's fine if you don't believe me, but come on, a crazy alien is telling you about his spaceship," He tilted his head to the side for a moment and then looked straight again; "You're curious, that's why you came over here when you heard the sound, you could have ignored it, but you didn't, why?"

"Doesn't matter, it was an odd sound to hear," The teen stated carefully; "Besides curiosity killed the cat,"

"But you're not a cat," The Doctor pointed out; "In fact, although human…" He looked up and spotted something, he grinned; "Haha! An eagle,"

Tsubasa looked at him, startled.

"You and that eagle, that's what you are like. You can easily fly out of problems,"

"No,"

The Doctor looked at him; "Tsubasa, it's fine. I'm not here to cause problems for anyone… Not intentionally…"

"What? What do you mean by that?" He demanded to know and the Doctor held his hands up.

"Sometimes… Sometimes trouble likes to follow me," He looked thoughtful; "I can't really remember a time when I was able to just relax and not worry about something happening… Well aside from right now, but I've only just arrived,"

"So trouble follows you, then why not leave and go somewhere else," He was ready to walk away when the Doctor replied swiftly.

"Because then it would become someone else's problem,"

He stopped and turned back to look at the Doctor; "You don't seem like the type who would just pass over troubles to someone else, if anything you would go it alone if you could,"

"I…" Tsubasa looked up at Eagle, who had disappeared and then looked over at the Doctor.

"Tell you what, one ride. I don't normally do this, but one ride on the TARDIS, then you'll see that I am telling you the truth,"

"But what about…"

"Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it! Probably only be gone an hour,"

Although still weary, the Doctor hadn't done anything for him to feel threatened by, and he could tell that the man wasn't tricking him either.

"All right, one trip," Tsubasa said as he entered the TARDIS and looked around in amazement.

"I know, I know, it's bigger on the inside," The Doctor said and looked at him; "Hold on to something,"

The teen looked confused for a moment until he felt the floor move to the right, with himself sliding along with it; he grabbed the railing in front of him and looked on as the Doctor merrily danced around the main console.

_I think I am traveling with a mad man_. He thought to himself, wondering if he had actually made the right decision.

XXX

It felt like a week had passed to Tsubasa as he finally returned to the alley way where he had met the Doctor.

_Definitely a mad man… But that's not a bad thing. _Tsubasa thought to himself as he looked up to see Eagle was watching him; _Good, it can't have been that long since we left._

"All right then Tsubasa?" The Doctor stepped out and locked the door of the TARDIS; "Now, what's this WBBA place?"

The teen smiled; ever since the Doctor saw Earth Eagle he asked questions, _lot_ of questions, so many that he sometimes forgot what he was doing – once it included him fixing the TARDIS, in mid-flight.

"It's not far…" They began to walk towards the building when they were stopped.

"Hey Tsubasa!" A cry came and they tuned to see a red haired boy with a bandana on running at them; "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean Ginga?" The teen asked and noticed that the Doctor smiled, his eyes laughing as they looked at Ginga's bandana; "You're wearing a bow tie," He muttered as the Doctor looked affronted and tweaked his bowtie.

"You've, you've been gone for two months!"

Tsubasa turned to the Doctor; "You said an hour!"

"What? Well, this is an improvement, I was once gone for two years," The Doctor tried to calm him down; he did think it was an improvement to the last time.

"Eh, what is he talking about?" Ginga asked the silver haired teen who just shook his head.

"Don't ask, believe me, you don't want to know," He sighed; "How much trouble am I in?"

"Aside from the worry you've caused, I doubt it will be much, we thought something bad had happened to you…"

"I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't think we'd be gone for this long," Tsubasa said honestly, although he gave a quick glare to the Doctor.

"Um, actually, Tsubasa here said he worked at the WBBA…" The Doctor added; "So, what about his job there?"

"Eh, it should still be safe… I never really asked," Ginga admitted.

"Ah, good, because you were looking for a friend; which is more important than a silly old job," The Doctor said; "But shall we go anyway?"

"Sure, my dad will be relieved to see that you are okay!" Ginga said to Tsubasa, although the older teen was sure that would be true, he would probably get yelled at too.

_Two months? I've been gone for two months? And this is a good thing for the Doctor who normally is two years in arriving back?_ Tsubasa went through it all in his head, unable to believe the man, although since he had travelled with him, seen things that he would never had seen if he hadn't gone… Did he regret his choice?

_No, I would do it again._ He decided, ready to face the music that was Ryo, Ginga's father.

When they arrived at the office, Ginga was sent away and Ryo looked carefully at the Doctor.

"And who are you?"

"I'm…. Well, I'm John Smith," The Doctor reached out to shake the other man's hand.

"And tell me Mr Smith, what business is it of yours to take Tsubasa… Effectively kidnapping him…"

"I did not!" The Doctor, John Smith denied; "I had some things to do and I had heard Tsubasa was good at being discreet,"

"Oh, and what do you do Mr Smith?" Ryo asked his eyes narrowed as he looked at the man carefully.

"I'm part of," The Doctor looked through his pockets to find what he was after; "This,"

"Torchwood?"

"Yes, it's all very hush hush you know," The Doctor said, putting his physic paper back into his pocket; "No one could know what was going on. Torchwood has tighter security than the MI5, or MI6, depends which one you prefer, really they are just numbers, the exact same really,"

"Why take Tsubasa from Japan, when you are and the organisation you work for, are clearly British?"

"Eh, well," The Doctor sighed; "No one else was around at the time, I had discovered Tsubasa all by myself," He said the last part like he was rather proud.

"What makes him so important?"

"What _doesn't_ make him important?" The Doctor countered and smiled; "I do apologise for not letting anyone know that he was gone, but we really did need him,"

Ryo looked at Tsubasa; "This true?"

"Yes," The teen nodded, wanting to say; _except all of it. His name is the Doctor, and I have been traveling in time and space for the past two months, oh and I have seen Torchwood, but we were busy running back to the TARDIS._

"All right, well, we managed to get someone to cover for you…" Ryo said as he rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Was it Yu by any chance?" Tsubasa guessed and Ryo nodded; "I won't leave again, I'll make sure Yu doesn't cause too much trouble,"

"See if you can half the trouble…" Ryo said and nodded at the Doctor.

They left the office and once the door was closed Tsubasa looked at the Doctor.

"An improvement huh?"

"Yes, I told you, I'm normally about two years late… Well one time I was twelve years late, but two months! I'm getting better!" The Doctor said cheerfully.

"The lie about me being important…"

"That wasn't a lie," The Doctor said seriously; "Everyone is important, I've never met someone who wasn't important and I doubt I ever will,"

Tsubasa looked away of a moment and they heard a crash, followed by a loud bang, followed by childish laughter.

"That would be Yu," The teen said with a sigh and looked around to find the Doctor gone; "Wh…" He looked over to see the man had started to go towards the offices; "Wait!" He ran after him and then spotted the mess that Yu had made.

"This is great!" Yu commented as he spun on the chair, stopping when he noticed the long silver hair out of the corner of his eye; "What? Tsubasa!" He ran towards the older teen and then kicked him; "Where have you been? We've been worried!"

Tsubasa just smiled, the kick didn't really hurt, Yu wasn't strong physically, but he was glad the boy worried about him; "I just had some business to take care of, I wasn't allowed to tell anyone,"

"Tch, like I'd believe that, you could have told me you know,"

"And have it spread around like wild fire; I don't think so Little Boy,"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Yu said and noticed the man next to Tsubasa; "Who are you?"

"John Smith,"

"Sounds like a British name." Yu commented and the Doctor nodded; "Oh,"

"Nice to meet you Yu," The Doctor stopped himself from laughing out loud; "I'll see you again Tsubasa,"

"Yea, probably," The teen nodded with a slight smile; "Watch yourself Doctor,"

"Huh? Do you know something?" The Doctor asked, looking at them as he continued to walk.

"I think it's because you're about to walk into a…" Before Yu could finish the Doctor had banged into the door.

"What! Who puts a door here?" The Doctor cried out and tried to push the door.

"Pull," Tsubasa said drily and shook his head.

"Is that what you meant about…?" The Doctor asked, as he got the door open.

"Yes, nothing else,"

"Well, watch yourself too," The Doctor waved goodbye to them as he left the building.

"That guy is weird," Yu commented.

_More than you know Yu, more than you will ever know._


End file.
